


We Should Play Monopoly More Often

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana all play Monopoly one night. Drinks were had. Secret kinks were revealed. Then more Monopoly is played...but this time the game doesn’t get finished.Fill for the Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020. Prompt: We pulled an all-nighter trying to play Monopoly and I think I may have confessed something weird.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	We Should Play Monopoly More Often

Blaine woke up from one of the strangest dreams he'd had in quite some time. In the dream, he, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana were all playing a board game and having way too much to drink.

 _Was it strip Monopoly?_ he thought. Everything was so jumbled and not in any coherent order that he wasn't sure how to describe anything at the moment.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he looked to the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty. _Kurt always sleeps in longer than I do_ , Blaine thought, his mind becoming a little bit clearer. He moved to sit up and instantly realized how horrible of an idea that was. His head started throbbing, and the room started spinning.

A moment or two later, hell it could have been an hour later for all Blaine could tell, he felt the bed dip next to him and a hand carding through his unruly curls.

"How are you feeling, love?" Kurt's gentle voice asked.

"Like I've been run over by a freight train," Blaine mumbled back.

"That doesn't surprise me with how much you drank last night," Kurt said. Blaine could tell that he was smiling and enjoying his husband's pain just a little bit.

"I did?" Blaine asked, honestly not remembering drinking anything, though something was telling him that he did remember.

"What do you remember?" Kurt asked, concern now lacing his tone.

"I remember we went out to eat with the girls, and then, we invited them back here to play…" Blaine stopped mid-sentence. _No...no, no, no, no, no. This is so not good._

"Play…" Kurt prompted.

"We played Monopoly, didn't we?" Blaine asked, hoping like hell that his dream wasn't really actual events.

"We did," Kurt said, knowing that his husband had put together the details that his hungover mind was providing.

Blaine sat up, spinning room be damned, and looked at his husband. "I am so, so sorry, Kurt. I know that you like to keep things like that private, and it's so weird that I like it; now, the girls...they know. And, you know Santana and how she likes-"

"Blaine. Breathe," Kurt interrupted. "To some people, yeah, you dressing up in lingerie might be weird. But this is Santana and Brittany we're talking about. After you passed out, I learned more about them than I ever wanted to. Trust me. What we like and get off on is not weird by any means."

"Really?" Blaine asked, thanking everyone and everything that his husband wasn't mad at him.

"Really," Kurt answered. "We like what we like, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about it. Just thinking about you in that lacy black one…" Kurt stopped, grabbed Blaine's hand, and put it on his very hard cock.

"Yeah," Blaine said huskily, rubbing Kurt through his pajama pants. "Totally not weird."

Kurt stopped them before they could get too far, knowing his husband's head must be killing him. He had been taking shots of the Crystal Head Vodka like it was water last night. Kurt knew how smooth it was, and despite his current actions, his husband was _very_ hungover.

"Let's go eat some lunch and then watch a movie," Kurt offered. "After that, if you're still feeling like it, we can continue this."

When Kurt mentioned the hangover, Blaine was brought back to how horribly he was feeling. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, my love."

"What would you like to eat?" Kurt asked. Blaine hadn't been hungover in a really long time; they were in their 30s, after all, and weren't drinking every night and partying like some of their more irresponsible friends were. When they were younger, Blaine's hangover food of choice would always vary.

"Breakfast, please," Blaine answered as the room started spinning slightly.

"Here's some Tylenol and water. I want you to drink the whole cup and then lay down," Kurt instructed. "I'll come and get you when food is ready."

"You're so good to me, Kurt, and I couldn't love you more," Blaine responded.

"I'd like to think that we're equally good to each other," Kurt said with a cheeky grin, kissed his husband on the temple, and then headed to the kitchen.

Kurt made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hashbrown casserole for both of them. After they ate and while they were watching _The Sound of Music_ , Blaine was definitely feeling better and was planning something for that night to make up for his drunken confession the night before.

Supper was a light meal since their brunch was so heavy. This made Blaine very happy. He had plans for later, and they didn't include him being bogged down by Kurt's delicious cooking. He excused himself to the bedroom for a couple of minutes after the dishes were done and they had settled down on the sofa to read a little before watching the nightly news. When he came back into the living room, he was carrying the Monopoly board and had a smirk on his face.

"Wanna play?" Blaine asked his husband.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked after seeing the smirk on Blaine's face.

"Well," Blaine said as he put the boardgame down on the coffee table and knelt in front of Kurt, "I was thinking that since we probably didn't get to finish our game last night, I would make it up to you now. Same rules, though. You land on the other person's property, you have to lose a piece of clothing."

Kurt took a deep breath in, absolutely loving this idea. "I'd love to."

Blaine got the game all set up and let Kurt pick his piece first, knowing that he always liked to be the car token. He would pick it up, smile, and then look at the picture of himself and his dad hanging on their wall.

"Do you want to plan a trip back sometime soon?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "I think that would be nice. I miss him."

"It's been a while since we've been back, and I don't think it should be a problem at all," Blaine answered and chose his token, the top hat. It reminded both of them of their senior prom.

Blaine turned on some music in the background, just for a little bit of ambient noise, nothing that would distract them from their game. Kurt played the banker, as always, and after he had the money divided out, they began.

The plan was working out perfectly for Blaine. He wasn't getting the rolls he wanted and was hardly landing on any properties to buy. Kurt, however, was hitting property after property, buying them all up. The first piece of clothing Blaine lost was his left sock, followed very quickly by his right. He lost his shirt, too, before Kurt lost his first sock. Blaine knew that after the next piece of clothing he lost, things would get interesting for sure.

When Blaine landed on the next property, he gave Kurt a choice. "Undershirt or pants, my love?" he asked his husband, knowing that this would reveal his surprise.

"Pants," Kurt said. "Definitely pants." Kurt loved his husband's strong legs, and he absolutely adored his ass, no matter if it was covered in jeans, sweats, boxers, or bare. That ass was perfection in Kurt's not-so-humble opinion.

Blaine's grin widened until his eyes were squinting. He'd hoped Kurt would pick this option. Blaine made quite the show of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband and kept eye contact with Kurt as he lowered them to the ground.

Kurt's breath caught in his chest at the first sighting of the black lace that Blaine revealed. He gulped when he saw the garter belt. He moaned when he saw the tops of the thigh-high stockings. _How in the hell did I miss those when he took his socks off?_ he thought.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered huskily once the pants were set on the chair with the rest of their discarded clothes.

"Yes, love?" Blaine responded as he reclaimed his place on the floor on his side of the Monopoly board, sitting down gingerly so he didn't accidentally spoil his second surprise. "It's your turn," Blaine said with a smile on his face when Kurt didn't answer him.

Kurt shook his head and took a breath, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to focus on the game now, knowing what his husband was wearing and how the night would likely end. He picked up the dice and made his move, which ended with him buying yet another property.

Blaine picked up the dice and made his move. When he landed on another of Kurt's properties, he knew that after he lost his undershirt, the game would likely be abandoned. Blaine lifted his black muscle shirt off of his body and revealed a mesh harness that connected to the bottom briefs he was wearing.

Kurt surged toward him, not giving a flying fuck that he was knocking the game pieces all over the floor. That is, until he stepped on one a moment later and growled out, "Bedroom. Now."

"As you wish," Blaine replied and took off toward the bedroom.

It was then that Kurt got the first glimpse of Blaine's backside. He was wearing assless briefs. _Those are new_ , he thought as he got even harder. _He's not going to have to take those off. Holy fuck that's hot._

Kurt pushed Blaine up against the bedpost and claimed his mouth while grinding up against him. After thoroughly ravishing his husband's mouth, he stepped back and said in a commanding voice, "Strip me."

"As you wish," Blaine whispered. He absolutely loved it when his husband took on this dominant persona in the bedroom. It was hot as hell, and it made Blaine's cock even harder, the head of it now peeking out of the top of his briefs. Blaine started with the buttons of his husband's shirt, taking it off slowly, kissing and licking any new skin that was revealed. Next, he took off his undershirt, followed by his pants. Blaine dropped to his knees and slowly slid the last stitch of clothing off of Kurt, his tight black boxer briefs. Once his husband was naked, he sat back on his heels and waited.

"Here's how this is going to go," Kurt said, loving the submissive look in his husband's eyes. Kurt loved that his husband trusted him as much as he did and allowed him to take complete control every once in a while. He knew that it did Blaine some good, too, since he was always the one in control at work.

"You're going to suck me until I'm close," Kurt instructed. "And then, I'm going to work you open until you're begging for release, first with my tongue, then with my fingers. After that, I'm going to bury myself in you and do whatever I want until I cum. You can cum whenever you want, but I won't stop until I cum."

"As you wish," Blaine groaned. If any of that wasn't okay with him, he would have responded differently. Kurt would know,based on this response, that everything he'd said his husband was very much on board with.

Blaine sat up on his knees and began to suck his husband. He started with just the head and then licked it, root to tip, before sheathing it fully in his mouth. When the tip hit the back of his throat, he pulled back a little before starting to really get to work on giving his husband the best damn blowjob he's ever given him.

Kurt was moaning above him and had laced his fingers through Blaine's curls. When he felt Blaine's hands on the backs of his thighs, he knew he could do one of two things. He could fuck his husband's throat, or he could continue to let Blaine be in control of the pace. Normally, he would just let Blaine continue with whatever he wanted, but tonight, they were both in a different mindset. So, he took over control.

"Relax your throat, sweetheart," Kurt instructed.

Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's thighs, knowing that if it got to be too much, he would be able to signal to Kurt this way. He took a deep breath in through his nose, relaxed his throat, and looked up at his husband through his eyelashes. Love and trust were beaming up at Kurt, and he moaned when Kurt thrust into his mouth the first time.

After Blaine started moaning, it didn't take long for Kurt to get on the edge of his orgasm. Taking control and having his husband on his knees always got him to the brink faster than anything else. Couple that with the lingerie Blaine was in, and Kurt was close almost embarrassingly fast.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's mouth and wiped the trail of spit that was hanging off of his husband's lips. "Get on the bed, hands and knees, head on the pillows and ass facing me," he commanded next.

"As you wish," Blaine responded. He had been so ready for this part since he put this little idea into action.

While Blaine was getting into position the way Kurt wanted him, Kurt was getting the lube and a towel. When he turned around from getting one of the "sex towels" they had stashed in the room, his breath, again, caught in his chest. _You naughty, naughty man_ , he thought as he gazed at his husband's ass for a long moment.

Kurt laid the towel out underneath Blaine then got on his knees behind his husband. He spread Blaine's cheeks a little more and moaned at the red, crystal heart he saw resting there. "I see you did more than just put on this very sexy outfit when you were in here earlier."

"Yes, sir," Blaine responded.

Kurt leaned up over his husband's body until his head was right next to Blaine's and whispered in his ear, "If this is what happens when we play Monopoly, we should do it more often." He settled himself back by Blaine's ass and ran his tongue around the jeweled heart, loving the moans his husband was emitting. If this would have been one of the vibrating plugs they had, he would have played with that for a little bit. As it was, he was ready to be inside his husband and quite happy that he wouldn't have to wait to stretch him out like he had been planning.

Grabbing the jewel, Kurt pulled the plug out a little before pushing it back in, teasing his husband for just a few moments. When Blaine's moans turned into babbling pleas of "Please!", Kurt pulled the plug out and leaned down to lick around Blaine's rim and into his ass.

"Sir, sir, sir, sir, sir," was all Blaine could say.

Kurt knew Blaine was close and added two fingers alongside his tongue as he continued to play. He expertly stimulated Blaine's prostate, his tongue and lips never leaving Blaine's ass, and his husband was yelling as he came. Kurt could have stopped what he was doing and made sure that his husband wouldn't cum until he was inside him. But he knew that Blaine loved the overstimulated feeling every once in a while, especially when they were playing with the dynamics they were currently in.

As Blaine was coming down from his orgasm, Kurt lathered himself up with one hand and kept the other on his husband's back to ground him. He knew that after such an intense orgasm, Blaine needed to know that Kurt was there with him so he didn't float away with no tether. After he was lubed up, Kurt slid into his husband in one steady, slow motion.

Blaine's ass was heaven on earth to Kurt. In all the time they'd been together since their relationship had become physical, he's never once tired of the feeling of being inside Blaine and being as connected as they were in those moments.

Kurt knew that this wasn't going to take long, but he hoped he could get another orgasm out of his husband. He started off slowly, reveling in the tight heat around him. When Blaine started moaning again, he knew from previous experience that his husband was starting to get hard again, and he started moving faster.

As Kurt could feel his orgasm approaching, he asked his husband, "Can you cum from my cock alone, or do you need help?"

"Um…" was all Blaine could say. There were still some things that he had trouble asking for. Which he knew, cognitively, was ridiculous. It was just old insecurities rearing their ugly heads.

A sharp smack came down on Blaine's right ass cheek, and he heard his husband say, "Tell me what you need."

"That," Blaine answered. "That's all I'll need to get there. Please," he moaned, hoping Kurt would understand what he needed without him having to say the words.

"Say it," Kurt responded with another sharp smack, this time to the left side.

"I need to you to spank me, sir," Blaine said, his mind starting to go fuzzy again with the dominance his husband was exuding.

"As you wish," Kurt responded and started methodically spanking his husband as he continued to fuck into him.

Both men reached their orgasms within seconds of each other, each shouting the other's name. Kurt recovered first and gently pulled out of his husband who had collapsed onto the bed. He kept one hand on Blaine as he cuddled up next to him and started running his fingers through his husband's hair.

Blaine was floating in a beautiful space of love and weightlessness. As he came back down, he heard Kurt saying how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. When he was all of the way back, Blaine opened his eyes and was looking straight into the beautiful blue eyes of his husband.

"We should play Monopoly more often," he said before they both dissolved into giggles.

"As you wish, my love," Kurt answered.


End file.
